The Nobel Prize Conundrum
by sheldonandamyshamy
Summary: When Amy finds out she won a Nobel prize in biology, Sheldon has to find away to be happy for her without getting jealous. In this inspiring story filled with arguments and tears, will Pasadena's favorite power couple find away to cope with jealousy and betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My daily routine never changes unless, its a week end. On any weekday it was the same old up, make tea,skype Sheldon, go to work, work, talk to Sheldon at work,go home, change, eat dinner with the gang, go home, change, skype Sheldon then go to Thursdays me and Sheldon have date night. Oh how I love date days we have tea and discuss our daily lives.I get called a vixen every time. I blush but really he's right. Boy have I changed him. The time we spend together always feel special in a way,like our love just radiates of our smiles. Sometimes we get the occasional "Aww" from Leonard and Penny.I don't know if they are mocking us or are we actually cute? Maybe both? My mind shifts back to the point. My daily routine for Saturday: make tea, skype Sheldon, get the mail, watch t.v, eat, meet Penny and Bernadette, go home, change, make tea then sleep. I just finished skyping Sheldon. We finished with our annual "good bye " "Good by ." Every time he leaves my screen my heart drops, then I remember he's a touch away on my phone. Why is that man always on my mind? I try to forget him and continue my day. Its time to check the mail. I walk out of my apartment with my mail box key. Usually my mail arrives on Saturday so thats why I check on Saturdays. My mail box is one floor down. I don't get why, it's illogical. I take the stairs, theres no point in taking the elevator, besides I'm used to the stairs. Once I get down the stairs I pant a little. I don't know why. I walk up 5 flights of stairs everyday. I'm tired in the morning, at night I'm tired, I'm an afternoon type of person, or a "preevening" type of person. Oh preevening,its my favourite time of day. I stick my key into the key slot. I turn my key but the lock doesn't my key doesn't work. I jiggle the key a little. Finally it opens. I remember Penny taught me that trick. She's had her fair share of time with keys. Especially car keys. I laugh at the thought of Penny stressed with her car key in the lock. Her groceries on the floor and her fly breath.I remember Sheldon telling me that smile he had on his face when he was telling the part where Penny gets addicted to world of odd it must be for Sheldon in that thin, no emotion, confused. The gang always tell me how much I've changed I don't believe them, then I hear stories like the key one and think "maybe I really have?" I hear all the stories about old Sheldon. He seems so different. I blush at the thought of me changing him. Was it my looks, my personality, my intelligence, was it all of those? I don't want to flatter myself but is he deeply in love with me just because I'm me? At least I know he loves me. He admitted it to me at prom. I was trying to tell him the exact same thing but he beat me to it. The words "I love you too" changed my life and possibly his. I can't imagine how Sheldon must of felt muttering those words.I know I was completely shocked. Who knew Sheldon had feelings? I laugh. I can be funny sometimes. Possibly. I'm insanely insecure. I break my thought . Honestly why can't I stop thinking about that theoretical physicist. He's intoxicating. A part of me hopes he thinks about me too.I look down, I am in my pajamas with my mail box distracts me from everything, even the simplest tasks. Like getting the mail. "Calm down Fowler." I tell myself. I take a deep breath and stick my hand in the mail box.I slightly move my hand around the box. There wasn't much, just an envelope. It was a little surprising, but then again I'm not a very popular person.I close the mailbox and start walking towards the stairs.I couldn't help but stare at the envelope. "Addressed to Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler" it read with my address and everything. Walking up the stairs I look at it. I can't help but wonder "Is it good or bad, happy or sad?" The thoughts bounce around my brain. I get off the stairs and turn around the corner. Luckily I kept my door unlocked so I didn't have to deal with all that key nonsense. I walk into my apartment and take a seat on the couch. I see my laptop and mug on the coffee table. I put the envelope down and start to open it. I rip it gently scared to open there are pages and pages of writing. I take out the package and read the first page. **

**"****Good day . Today we send you this letter and package to inform you of some incredible news. We have been monitoring your work for a while now and your addiction study is extremely intriguing. Your experiments show good signs, extremely good signs. Thats why we sent you this, we would like to honour you with the 2015 Nobel Prize in biology. There were many good candidates but yours seemed the most fit for this incredible next pages are all the information. The ceremony is going to be held April 2nd at 7:00pm. We are honoured to have you! Congratulations ! We hope to see you there!"**

******After I read the letter I was shocked. "I-I-I ju-jus-just won a no-nobel pri-prize." I told myself. There I go talking to again, talking to myself. Oh well! "I JUST WON A NOBEL PRIZE!" I yelled. Boy was I excited! I didn't know what to do first. Call Sheldon, tell Penny, write a speech? All I know is that my life had just changed forever… and for the better. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is coming earlier than expected because I just really, really wanted to post it. From now on new chapters will be posted Sundays and Thursdays. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 2 (Sheldon's POV)

Saturday mornings were always tiresome for me. Sometimes a good episode of Doctor who wasn't enough. Leonard was out with Penny, of course he was. My Skype call with Amy was done hours ago and I have noting to do. Me having nothing to do is odd. Usually I have something to do, any thing to do. I'm just sitting on the couch in my spot while Leonard does god knows what with Penny. He has a girl he loves and so do I.

Amy.

Would it be odd to call her now? Would I seem to clingy? I can't believe that's what I worry about now, approval of some hotsy totsy from Glendale. She wasn't some hotsy totsy though. I loved her. Didn't I? I admitted it to her at prom. I didn't know what I was saying until I heard her say the words

"You said it."

Those words made me think about love logically, as if hearing Amy say them set of a trigger in my brain. I couldn't deny it anymore. I loved her. "Dammit Cooper, call that women." I told myself. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

" .Ring."

I listened to it ring 5 times before it went to voice mail. Hmm that was weird, she almost always had her phone on her. Unless she's showering. She doesn't usually shower at this time though. Weird how I know that. I call again. Still no answer. Now this was getting weird, I had to get over there. I couldn't call Leonard, god knows what he's doing or where he is. He's probably in the middle of coitus with Penny, cause they're in that type of relationship. Me and Amy aren't. Though she desperately craves it. I was thinking of doing it, right there. My mind stirs back to prom night where both Leonard and Penny mentioned there were mating rituals at the end of prom. It was when I first saw her in that prom dress. Her beauty was thrown at me like a ton of bricks. That's why I panicked, I guess. Maybe it was because with a girl as beautiful as that mating was no longer a ritual. It was a necessity.

After I confessed and told her I was feeling pressured to do all these things, things I didn't know how to do, She said she'd wait for me however long it took. That's probably when I realiz- I shake my head. Why can't I stop thinking about that women. She's a beautiful neuroscientist and that's all she should be to me. Now I can't stop thinking about her.

"God damn Cooper." I tell myself. "Just go over there and see what's wrong." I did it last time Amy was upset about some wedding nonsense with Bernadette and Penny. I get off the couch and walk to my bedroom, if I'm going to her apartment then I need to take the bus, if I'm going to take the bus I need my bus pants. There we go finally a decent train of thought. I but my bus pants on and grab my wind breaker. I get my keys from the bowl and start to walk towards the bus stop. Its a bit chilly but I'm ok. I get on the bus and sit. The bus isn't that busy so I have no one to talk to. Why is my Saturday so uneventful? I wonder how Amy's day is going. She seemed pretty happy on Skype, has her day gotten better? Or worse? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I'm a brilliant physicist, not some hippy dippy with feelings.

The bus comes to a sudden stop and I bounce out of my seat. I look out the window and see Amy's apartment building. I get off dust myself off and walk off the bus. I take a deep breath and enter the building. I take another deep breath and walk into the elevator. I haven't been in one for a long time. Once I get to Amy's floor I quickly walk to her door and knock. Thank the lord she answers.

"Well hello Sheldon, I'm quite happy you came. I have exciting news."

She opens the door wider for me. I walk in.

"Is that why you didn't answer my phone calls?' I ask curiously.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you the good news in person." She smiles at me. How I love that sweet smile. After admiring her for a mere 5 seconds I feel the anger rise up in me.

"So you think that not answering my phone calls automatically means that I'm going to come over here? Who do-" At that moment she stops my rant by slightly putting her finger on my lips. I'm not usually comfortable with this type of physical contact. I much rather have her lips on mine...

"Snap out of it Cooper" I tell myself. But inside my head so she couldn't here. Thank god. She looks at me with confusion but then continues.

"Here just read for your self." She hands me a letter and I browse over it until I read the words

"We would like to honor you with the 2015 Nobel prize." I look up. She's smiling. The jealousy starts to rise up in me. But I try to push it down. She's my girlfriend I have to be happy for her. My jaw drops. "Say something Cooper." I tell myself. My jaw still dropped, she steps closer to me and puts my hand on her shoulder.

"Sheldon are you ok?" She says. Now she looks concerned for my well being.

"Con-Con-Congratulations." I don't know how I found the courage to say congrats.

"Oh thank you Sheldon!" She says. She kisses me quickly on the lips then hugs me. I put my hands around her and rest my chin on her head. Finally she kissed me, after waiting that long. The way I now crave her kisses proves that she really has changed me. I forget that thought and focus on something more important. Did my girlfriend just win a Nobel prize, before me?...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Your reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks!

Chapter 3 (Amy's POV)

Sheldon has been acting odd around me lately. Ever since I told him I won a Nobel prize he's become very distant. Not talking to me and barely looking at me. He even cancelled tea! He claimed he wanted to have tea alone. It's weird usually all he wants to do is spend time with me now he just wants the complete opposite. I've talked to Penny but she keeps saying

"Just give him time. He'll come around." I don't think that's the case though. It must have something to do with the fact that I've won a Nobel prize, and he's craved one for so long. Could he be jealous? I forget about that and focus on today, it's Thursday that means date night. I don't know if we are even going to have date night, things have been so different. Just to make sure we're on for tonight I dial his number. Thank God he answers on the first ring.

"Hey Sheldon." I say.

"Hello." He responds, its a weird response but I'm just thankful to hear his voice.

"Are we still on for tonight Sheldon, because you said we'd have date night at your apartment this time." I sound desperate but I don't care anymore.

"Yes I remember." He says.

"Ok cool. See you at 8:00." My voice cracks, hopefully he didn't notice.

"Yes, see you then." He says. Then he hung up. Why is he acting so distant. He couldn't possibly be jealous. He has been so distant and its starting to scare me. Usually he's so close to me and just gets closer. But now he's far and just gets farther. But how much farther can he go? The farthest is to break up with me. He couldn't break up with me just because he's jealous. Sheldon is a brilliant man. Sure he's self-centered but he wouldn't do something that... That cruel. Would he? I don't know. I stop thinking about the possibility of him breaking up with me and focus on now. I look down,at this point I'm not doing anything. I'm just sitting on my couch holding my phone. I have absolutely no idea what to do now. I'm done my work. The work that won me a Nobel prize. I see the letter and package they sent me. I've filled out the paper work, and thrown out some ideas for my speech.

How could a Nobel prize be such a good thing, yet have such bad consequences. Well I wouldn't consider it bad. Your just losing the guy you love, the guy you've been with for 5 years. I guess it could be worse. I try to convince myself that losing Sheldon isn't that bad. It doesn't seem to work. A tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it off but more tears keep streaming down. I can't help but let the tears take over me. There's no point in wiping the tears away because they'll just keep coming down. I let go and sob. If I lost Sheldon I don't know who I would be any more. I've changed him and he's changed me. If he broke up with me all those special moments gone. When he bought me that tiara, gone. Our first passionate kiss, gone. The first time he said "I love you", gone.

Now I can't help but sob more. The tears keep streaming down. More and more. I am no longer in control in my emotions. The tears keep streaming down and sobs get louder. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't came and checked on me. Even if they did how would I explain it.

"Sorry I'm crying because I'm paranoid that my boyfriend is going to break up with me, even though it's so unlikely." Boy does that sound stupid. I rub my eyes and look at the time. It's almost 7:00, 6:56 to be exact. I have about an hour to get ready and drive to Sheldon's apartment. I get off my couch and walk into the bathroom. When I look in the mirror I am a complete mess. My eyes are all red, my cheeks stained with tears and my hair is disheveled. How can crying feel so good yet happen fro a bad reason. At least this time. I haven't cried for joy in a long, long time. I don't know what to do now. I walk out to my closet and pick out my date night jumper. The won I wore last time we kissed. It was date night. I remember it perfectly. His kisses are so sweet and pure even if he's talking in the middle of it. He's never told me if I'm a good kisser, I guess I'll never know. He's not one to talk about things like that and I'm not one to ask. After putting my dress on my bed I walk back to my bathroom. I don't have time to take a shower. I decide to just wash my face. The cold water feels so good on my hot face. I already feels my tears getting washed away, forgotten.

Once done I get my towel and dry my face. When I look in my mirror I feel better, fresher and more confident I pull out my blush from the bathroom drawer. It's the only piece of make up I wear because unlike online a lot a women these days I appreciate the natural look. After I apply my blush I go back into my bedroom and put on my date night jumper. I really like the way I look on it. I feel more confident, and that's odd because I was crying 10 minutes ago. The one thing I'm good at doing is bouncing back. Its one of the best qualities about me. I slip on my watch. It's new. I wonder if Sheldon will notice. He probably won't, he doesn't care about things like that. But that doesn't matter. I look at my watch, it's almost 7:30, wow I get dressed quick. I take one last look at myself, I don't want to say I look good, I look presentable. My head shifts a little bit to the right and I see the Pasadena sunset. The sunset is probably one of my favorite thing about Pasadena. When I'm alone its there. When I'm upset its there. It never leaves me, and it never will. I stare out at it. The bright orange, red and yellow. Like a beautiful canvas.

I turn around and head out the door not knowing what to expect at date night. Is Sheldon going to be distant or has he got over his petty jealousy. That sounds cruel.

"Snap out of it Amy." I tell myself. I walk out of my apartment and go into the elevator. I hate the cheesy music they play. It is extremely annoying. Finally the elevator reaches the lobby. I walk out of the building and go to my car. Dusting myself I get into my car. I remember teaching Sheldon how to drive. How fun it was. He got better, sort of. We didn't die so that's an accomplishment. When ever I'm with him we always shave a good time. Though people say he's not, Sheldon can actually be fun. If you actually get to know him. I've had the pleasure of getting to do just that. If he threw that all away I would lose myself. I feel the urge to cry. No I can't. Not now. To stop my self I play some Neil Diamond. Of course Sweet Caroline comes on. I can't help but smile. It's one of my favorite songs. I stop at the red light. I lightly tap against my steering wheel. I can't help it, the beat is so... Fun. Once the light turns green I turn right. Suddenly I'm at the apartment building. I park my car and walk to the building. I enter the building and start walking up the stairs. I get more nervous each step I take. When I get to the apartment door I see Penny walking out of her apartment.

"Date night?" She asks.

"Yup." I answer.

"Good luck Ames." She says.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I say. Penny smiles and walks down the stairs. I don't know where she's going but that's the least of my worries. I knock on the door. I can hear Sheldon's foot steps. When he opens it I'm star struck. Even though he's in the usual super hero T-shirt he's looking better than ever.

"Hi Amy." He says. "Please come in." I walk in. The Thai food and tea were already on the table. I take a seat on the couch, so does he. He hands me my Thai food and I start to eat. I'm desperate to start a conversation,

"So Sheldon, how was your day?"

"Good." He responds. I guess he'd rather sit in silence. So I don't say anything. After 3 minutes I start to get annoyed.

"Sheldon." I say. He looks up at me and finally drops the fork he has been fidgeting with since I first got here.

"Yes." He responds.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask. Sort of desperately.

"There is nothing wrong." He says,

"Are you sure?" I ask again. I'm even more desperate.

"Yes Amy, I'm fine." He says again. If he wants silence, he'll get silence. Another 2 minutes passes. I'm tired of this now.

"You know what Sheldon, I think I'm going to go home now."

"Why?" He asks.

"I just want to, ok." I say.

"Come on Amy, what's wrong?" He says again. I know he's trying to be sweet but the anger builds up inside of me. I can't help but yell.

"SO YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU MY FEELINGS BUT WHEN I ASK YOU IT"S 'No Amy I'm fine.'!" I sort of feel like a villain. Oh well. I storm out tears streaming down my face. I'm half way down the first flight of stairs, suddenly I hear him shout my name. I turn to face him, he's still at the top of the stairs.

"Fine Amy, I'm jealous. Jealous you won a Nobel prize before me. OK. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what you wanted to know, that I have feelings?" He starts to yell.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED FROM ME? IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

Hearing Sheldon yell just makes me cry more, that the tears are impossible to stop. He looks at me expecting a response but I just turn away and continue running down the stairs. When I reach the end of the stairs I sit on the last step and sob. I don't know where the relationship is going from here and so far I don't want to know. I just sob harder and harder. I let my emotions go. I don't care any more, I really don't...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter came a little late in the day, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4 (Sheldon's POV)

I wake up from my bed and look at my clock, its 2:00am. Why am I awake so early? I feel a pinch of guilt in my chest. Oh ya, date night. It has been 5 hours since Amy ran off crying. I finally told her I was jealous, she was getting on my nerves. I don't know why she was crying though. I think back to the moment she ran off. I had just finished yelling at her. Maybe that's why she was crying, because I was yelling. But who knows what goes on in that hippy dippy brain of hers? I get off my bed and walk into the kitchen. The best way to cure guilt is to make some hot chocolate. It doesn't make all the guilt disappear but it helps me sleep. The apartment is empty. It's one of those days where Leonard sleeps over with Penny. He's been hanging around there a lot these days, I wonder why. I grab my mug and pour the hot chocolate. After I carefully set it down on the coffee table and take a seat on the couch. I take a sip from the hot chocolate, and think about what I'm supposed to do. Amy is clearly mad at me. Leonard's never here. I take another sip. There's no one to help. I guess I'll just have to figure this one out by myself. I grab the TV remote and turn the TV on. I scroll through the channels to check if there's anything good. There isn't. Of course it's 2 in the morning. I take one last drink from my hot chocolate hoping to finish it off. There's still a lot but I just walk it over to the kitchen and dump it. I'm to tired to do anything. I place the cup in the sink and walk back to my bedroom. Hopefully a decent nights sleep will help. I still feel guilty but I don't care. I need my sleep. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes. Before I know it I'm fast asleep..

When I wake up in the morning something feels different. It feels like someone, someone is here. It must be Leonard! I jump of my bed and run to the kitchen only to see him sitting on one of the stools by the island. I've never been so happy to see Leonard in my life. I feel the weird giddy mile form on my face but I don't care. He smiles a bit at me then frowns.

"Hi buddy." He says. "Why don't you have a seat." He taps the stool beside him,

"Ok." I say as I sit down. He smiles.

"Good, as you know I've been spending a lot of time with Penny lately." He says

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to come home!" I sound excited, mostly because I am.

"Well here's the thing." Oh no there's a thing.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out."

"This feels like this sweater incident all over again. I promise." I sigh, I think I know where this is going.

"So your not gonna run away on a train for 45 days after I tell you." He laughs a little. I don't see why because that was a very serious matter.

"I won't." Now I'm getting nervous.

"Ok well me and Penny have decided that we want to live together, permanently. In her apartment. We know how you feel about this but we're engaged and the time is right. Also you have Amy now, so you won't be completely alone."

My jaw drops. I can't believe he's leaving me but sometimes you need to let go.

"Ok I respect your decision, but before you leave my life forever could you drive me to Amy's apartment?" I ask. I don't know what will happen when I ask her but its worth a shot.

"I'm not leaving you forever I'll just be across the hall." He says. I start to get annoyed.

"I understand, but that doesn't answer my question. Can you drive me or not?" He gets up.

"Sure buddy." I go into my room and change. When I come back out Leonard asks m a question I was not prepared to answer.

"So how are you and Amy going?" My right eye twitches, then my left does too.

"Great." I say. I know I lied but oh well. He looks at me with a confused face. I stare right back at him.

"Can we just go." I say as I walk out the door. I hear him mumble something but I don't completely understand. In the car I say nothing. I was not in the mood to talk to him. I was in the mood to talk to Amy. When we got to her building I waved to Leonard and exited the car. Walking into the building I felt nervous and unsure of my self. I've never felt this way before. I get out of the elevator and walk out to her apartment. I knock on the door and she answers. She's still in her pajama's but I don't care.

"What do you want Sheldon?" She sounds annoyed. Extremely annoyed.

"I want to talk to you." I say.

"So now you want to talk." She rolls her eyes. I see it an ignore it.

"Yes."

"Come in." She say and leads me to the couch. We sit on the exact same time. I am the only one who notices.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asks. I feel like she wants an apology, she really looks like she wants one too. Suddenly I have an amazing idea.

"I would just to say I'm sorry for yesterday, and since I'm so sorry I would like to invite you to live with me." The words feel odd coming out of my mouth who thought I would one day ask something like that.

"I don't understand. One day you don't want to come near me and now you want to live with me?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"But your jealous, how can I trust you?" She keeps avoiding my original question but I decide to play along.

"Live with me and you'll see, besides would a jealous man come here and ask you." I feel like I'm getting closer to convincing her.

"But why, why do you want to live with... with me?" I don't know what to say after that. My eye twitches. Is it just because Leonard is moving out or for some other reason.

"Amy, I want you to live with me because.. Because I love you.'' She says nothing. Neither do I. I feel the tension between us. I don't know what to say so I just kiss her. I lean in and kiss her. I feel her melt in to the kiss enjoy it. I feel my hands go around her waist, move up her back and into her hair. My hands want to explore more but Amy doesn't let me, thank god. She puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back.

"Sheldon I love you too but I don't know about this." The anger starts to build inside of me but I do my best to avoid yelling.

"Why don't you sleep over one day, see what its like." I feel like its a good enough proposal.

"That sounds good." She smiles and nods.

"Ok then." I say. Not knowing where to go from here.

" I'm glad we came to a compromise." She says.

"Me too." I say. She smiles, causing me to smile. I want to kiss her. I can kiss her, but she beats me to it. Our lips collide. Her hands form around my neck, while my hands explore her back. We have never kissed like this, for this long. I sort of like it. Which is odd, really odd. My hands move back down and so do hers until she stops for a breath. We both don't know what to say. We gaze into each others eyes breathless. I get up.

"Well I better go now, Leonard's waiting." I say.

"Ya." She says and smiles.

"Bye Amy." I say and wave.

"Bye Sheldon." She says and waves back.

I walk out and go into the elevator. Once down I see Leonard waiting outside with the car. When I walk in Leonard of course asks me questions.

"So how did it go?" He asks.

"Good." I respond.

"What happened?" He asks.

"If I answer that you have to promise not to ask any more questions."

"Ok." He says. To end the conversation I say one thing and one thing only:

"Her lips tasted like brownies."...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG I'm so sorry for not posting a chapter for so long! I've been so busy (busy practically means that I was lazy, or to busy with IG and YouTube) Well I'm back and I decided to spice this chapter up a bit, enjoy! (Something in this for you Lenny shippers too ;) and don't worry Shamy shippers there's shamy at the end )

Chapter 5 (Leonard's POV)

It's been days since I've moved in with Penny and I feel free. No roommate agreement! Plus I'm with the girl I love, nothing can go wrong! After all we've been through it's nice that we're finally settled in together. Our wedding won't be in a while, but it's nice that we live together, we have all the time to our selves. I've grown more confident over the years I guess that's why I'm here, sitting on her couch watching t.v while she gets ready to go to a dinner party at Howard and Bernadette's house. I'm already ready. I get dressed quick. But you know girls with all that make up and stuff. I am currently watching Game Of Thrones, a show me and Penny watch together. Me and her can nerd about it all day. Its one of the things we have in common. I'm about to turn off the t.v and check on her but that's when suddenly she runs out.

"Stop! Stop! Don't turn it off, this is my favorite scene!" She yells quickly parting her hair to the side. I drop the remote and put my hands in the hair, playfully of course.

"God, ok ok." I say. She smirks at me and jump on the couch quickly grabbing the remote and guarding it. I laugh. She smiles at the t.v but I smile at her. I'm so lucky I have her. I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. She quickly looks at me when I'm sitting back again, then focuses back on the t.v.

"Look who's becoming a nerd." I say sarcastically. She laughs.

"Very funny." She says. I look at my watch.

"Its time to go." I say pointing at the door.

"One more minute!" She says. I moan. Why did I get her into this show? When the scene ends I climb over her and try to grab the remote. She pushes me of, and I land, luckily, on the couch.

"I got it." She say and turns the t.v off.

"Wow." I say. She laughs and we walk out the door.

"So, how did Sheldon react when you told him you where moving in with me?" She asks.

"Didn't you already ask me this?" I smirk at her.

"Well when I did we were in the middle of 'something'." She replies. I burst out laughing and so does she.

"Ok seriously, how did he react." She asks again.

"Well he didn't run away, I made sure of it." I laugh and she does too, but that doesn't last long. As we get in the car she asks once again

"How did he react, seriously?" So throughout the whole car ride I tell her about how he was surprisingly ok with it and that he went to see Amy, and how he said

"Her lips tasted like brownies." As soon I say that Penny starts smiling.

"Yes they kissed." I say to make her smile even more. As I park at Howard and Bernadette's apartment Penny lightly kisses me on the cheek

"That's for the kiss you gave me earlier." I smile and we walk up to Howard and Bernadette's apartment. When I knock on the door Penny grabs my hand, boy she is in a good mood.

"Welcome." Howard says.

"Come in." We walk in and the first thing I notice is that Sheldon and Amy are not there. Raj and Emily are there but no Sheldon or Amy. Weird they're usually the first ones. It seems Penny noticed that too cause we exchange a glare.

"Hey Bernadette, where's Sheldon and Amy?" I ask.

"No 'Hi Raj and Emily, How are you Raj and Emily?' straight to where's the other couple." Emily clearly complaining. Raj goes and whispers something in her ear and Emily gives him a dirty look. I wonder what he said. Penny's already seated, but I can't sit, I'm worried. I slowly try to sneak out the door until Raj catches me,

"Dude, where are you going?" He asks.

"Oh no where." I say, and quickly run out the door. I run quickly to get back to my car. I'm scared, and nervous. What if Sheldon had run away. Again?! I'm even more nervous driving in that car. He couldn't have ran. He just couldn't of. Why wasn't he there. Why? There has to be an explainable reason. There has too. I'm a little over the speed limit but that's ok. When I finally get to the apartment, I run. Faster than, well, faster than I ever have. I run quickly up the stairs. When I get to the apartment I pant and pant, but quickly they regain breath and scramble to find my key in my pocket. I'm pretty sure I still have it. Finally I find it and run into the apartment and hear nothing. Until I walk closer to Sheldon's room and hear scrambling. Then Sheldon and Amy run out the door, hair disheveled same with their clothes. I take a peek into their bedroom and see the blanket fallen on the floor. Now I am confused. So many theory's come to my mind, were Sheldon and Amy not there because they were doing "it". Sheldon whispers something to Amy and they both smirk. Now I'm confused even more.

"What were you guys doing in there?" I ask confused.

"Oh nothing." They say in sync. They smirk at each other.

"Okkayyy." I say.

"Aren't we late for Howard and Bernadette's dinner party?" Sheldon asks.

"Ya." I say confused even more now.

"Well we better get going." Amy says as she walks out with Sheldon following her. As they walk out the door I see they start to hold hands. Amy turns around and so does Sheldon.

"Aren't you coming?" She asks me.

"Ya Ya." I say and quickly follow them. As we walk down the stairs thoughts start going through my head. Did they actually do it? Did they really? Could they? I mean it makes sense, the evidence backs it up. I look back at them, they're still holding hands and smiling. Ya they most likely did it.

"I can't wait to tell Penny this." I accidently say out loud. Both Sheldon and Amy look at me.

"What?" They ask in sync. There they go, in sync again.

"Oh nothing." I say. They shrug and turn back around. Still holding hands. They smile at each other. I smile too. I can't contain my excitement to tell Penny the big news. The big news that Sheldon and Amy most likely finally "did the deed"... At least that's what it seems like...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so much for your sweet reviews about my story, it means so much I can't believe it! So I'm gonna start mixing up my story and put them in different characters POV's! This time it's Penny, enjoy!

Chapter 6 (Penny's POV)

When Leonard, Sheldon and Amy walked in to Howard and Bernadette's apartment Sheldon and Amy were holding hands and Leonard's eyes were wide, like he had just experienced something deadly. They took there seats and Bernadette laid the food on the table.

"This looks delicious Bernadette!" Emily says with a weird amount of enthusiasm.

"Thank you!" Bernadette replies smiling. My head turns to Sheldon and Amy who are just staring at each other and smiling, the laughing, then repeating that whole cycle. I clap my hands to try to get there attention but everyone except Sheldon and Amy look at me.

'Sorry." I say. I lean into Leonard and whisper

"What's up with Sheldon and Amy." I ask. Leonard laughs and soon whispers back

"I'll tell you when we get home." I turn back to the table and see that everyone has food on their plate except Sheldon and Amy.

"Bernadette, why didn't you give anything to Sheldon and Amy?" I ask.

"They look like they're pretty good by themselves." She says and turns to them. I can't help but look over. My jaw drops. Were they really. Oh God, they're making out. I look at Leonard and he seems just fine, like he's used to it somehow. Unlike everyone else who's jaws are dropped and eye's are wide.

"How are you not reacting this?" I ask Leonard.

"I can't tell you till we go home." Leonard says. He's starting to get on my nerves.

"Then lets go home." I whisper back.

"How? We can't just leave."

"Watch and learn." I reply. That's when I start to cough, then cough more.

"Penny are you ok?" Howard asks.

"Not really, would it be ok if I went home to relax?" I say and quickly wink at Leonard.

"Of course it is!" Howard replies. I stand up grabbing Leonard's hand and we walk out. As soon as we get to the elevator I push him lightly against the wall and finally ask

"Ok what happened?!"

"I can't tell you now, I don't know how to explain it." He replies. I try to speak but he stops my voice with a finger over my lip.

"When we get home." He says, removes his finger and kisses me until the elevator drops. We walk out to our car and have a very silent car ride. Very silent. When we walk in to the apartment building I run straight up to my apartment. I'm leaps and bounds ahead of Leonard, I sit in my apartment and wait for him. When he finally enters I tell him to sit and he does.

"So what happened?" I ask once more.

"Well you see, I left to go get Sheldon and Amy because they weren't there. When I got there I heard scrambling. When Sheldon and Amy walked out their hair and clothes were disheveled. I think they might of been having, you know what..." After hearing this my jaw drops, I can't help but slap Leonard on the shoulder and scream. Boy was this exciting! I needed to tell Bernadette. With out letting Leonard know I did. That's when I hear Sheldon and Amy going into their apartment.

"Hey Leonard why don't you go check what Sheldon and Amy are doing." I say in desperate attempt to get rid of him. He jumps off the couch and runs out the door. As soon as he exits I pick up my phone and dial Bernadette's number. It rings 3 times and then she answers.

"Hel-" I don't let her finish.

"Sheldon and Amy slept together!" I blurt out I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just couldn't.

"WHAT." She yells, I have to move the phone from my ear, that's how loud it was. I hear Howard yell something from the other room and Bernadette responds

"Sheldon and Amy slept together!" I hear Bernadette yell to Howard. I hear a little bit of Howard yelling but Bernadette hangs up. Now my apartment is silent. No one except me. I turn on the T.V and try to sneak in a little bit of Game Of Thrones. I don't even get a chance to turn on the T.V before my phone rings. I check my caller ID and I see that Raj is calling me. Of course I pick it up.

"Hey Ra-" He doesn't let me finish, now I know how Bernadette feels.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SHELDON AND AMY SLEPT TOGETHER?!" He yells.

"Leonard told me." I say rather calm.

"SHUT YOUR ASS." He yells and hangs up. I imagine he's calling Leonard oh god. That's when Leonard walks in, explaining how he saw Sheldon and Amy disheveled. When he gets off the phone I'm scared. I don't know how he will react to me telling everyone. I look at him for a split second and run to our bedroom. I pretend to be asleep but soon I begin to drift off to sleep. I feel Leonard kiss me on the forehead and that's all I recognize until I fall asleep.

Oh no, its dinner time. Sheldon and Amy will be there. I'm nervous to see which one of us will break first. When I walk in everyone is already there, sitting in silence watching Sheldon and Amy stare into each others eyes. I sit down silently. For minutes its like this until Bernadette's face turns red. I see she's about to break, I try to signal to her not to say anything but its too late. She points her finger at Sheldon and Amy then screams

"Sheldon and Amy you slept together!" Both Sheldon, Amy and Leonard give Bernadette death stares.

"No we most certainly did not." They both say in unison.

"Oh really?" Bernadette says.

"Yes." Sheldon says. Now Leonard breaks.

"Then what were you doing when I went to get you for Howard and Bernadette's dinner party. You were in you bedroom, and when you come out both your clothes and your hair is disheveled. Explain that."

"We were...Ummmm..." Sheldon says.

"What were you doing?!" Now Raj has broken.

" I can't take this.." Sheldon says.

"Fine we did it." Sheldon says as he walks away...

-A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I have a surprise for all you guys! I will be writing a new chapter every day for all those people trying to avoid taping reports (Zaria) or just need something to read as they pretend to be asleep (Maisie) I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll be back again tomorrow! Thank you all for reading please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As I promised a new chapter, lets see how long I can keep this up!

Chapter 7 (Amy's POV)

So yesterday Sheldon told the gang we slept together, but that's not true. Why would he lie about that? I don't even know. Its early morning, Sheldon's making tea as I sit on the couch, reloading my email. I was supposed to get something about the Nobel Prize ceremony. I refresh and refresh until something pops up. It reads:

"Hello Amy, regarding your Nobel Prize ceremony, there are something's you'll need to know. First of all you will be required to give a speech, you will be seated with other fellow Nobel prize winners, so you don't need to bring a date if you don't want to. If you do bring a date he or she will be seated in a table beside you. Wine will be provided for everyone but the Nobel Prize winners until they're done their speech. See you April 2nd.  
\- The Nobel Prize committee"

As I finish reading the email Sheldon sits beside me.

"What are you reading?" He asks. Looking over my shoulder.

"Oh nothing." I say, trying to hide the laptop from him.

"Really, what is it?" He asks once more. I finally give up and tell him,

"Its something about my Nobel prize ceremony."

"Alright then, I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to leave or stay, what ever you would like." After he says that he walks away. I can't help but feel bad, I really shouldn't mention my Nobel prize to him, he's trying so hard not to be jealous, its the least I could do. I decide to stay and wait for him besides he needs a ride. I decide to write the last sentence of my speech, I've been working on it late at night, secretly. As soon as I finish I reread the email and a sentence catches my eye.

"You don't have to bring a date if you don't want to." Does that mean I don't have to bring Sheldon, I'm sure it would make him feel so much better. That's when he walks out, I call his name and he comes and sits on the couch.

"Sheldon, great news you don't have to come to my Nobel prize ceremony!" I say with excitement. His jaw drops and his eyes open wide.

"Bu-but I want to come." He says.

"Are you sure, but I thought so wouldn't want to come because you... you know, you were jealous."

"As your boyfriend its my duty to be here for you, especially in good times like this. I know if it was me receiving that Nobel prize you'd do the exact same thing. There for I will come." I can't believe what he just said. Now I'm shocked.

"Oh Sheldon." I muster. It's the only thing I can say.

"Why don't we go to work." He says. Pointing towards the door.

"No, no, no stay here." I say and he obeys. Surprisingly. As he sits there, I lean and kiss him. I just had too. He isn't shocked or surprised he kisses back his hands exploring my back. My hands reaching his hair. Until I feel him lick his lips. Oh no, was this really happening. He pushes me down on the couch, and as he's on top of me he continues kissing me. My hands around his waist. This was passionate, extremely passionate. I cant help but enjoy this moment. It's here now and I have to enjoy it. As soon as my hands reach his back he gets up, leaning over me,

"I've been meaning to talk to you about yesterday. I wa-." I don't let him finish, I put my finger on his lips and push him back on top of me. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. He gets my signal and continues kissing me, my hands over his back his hands reaching the buttons of my cardigan. I know he lied about this yesterday but was it going to happen now. My buttons pop off one by one, I don't know if he's going to stop now or continue. Him still on top of me, my hands in his hair. That's when he gets up, he's leaning over me out of breath. My cardigan undone.

"We can't do this, this is just what the gang wants us to do." He says.

"But I want to do it, and clearly you do to." I look done at my cardigan to help him notice.

"I know you want it, but I just can't, there's to much pressure. That's why I lied yesterday, I need to get the pressure of me." After he says that I sit back up and he falls back down on the couch.

"Why couldn't you just tell them the truth, that we were playing that game where the floor is lava, what's so wrong about that?" I ask.

"You don't understand, if I told them that, the pressure would still be on me to do... This." We've had this conversation before, but it went differently.

"I know you feel pressure but saying that we did it, may help you but not me. You know how many questions people will ask me. I'm gonna have to answer all of them. All of them. You know how hard that will be." People say I'm an angel because I can deal with him this way, but it's not hard.

"I didn't think about it that way." He looks sad on a way but I can't really tell.

"Sometimes you need to think about the other person in the relationship Sheldon." I keep speaking softly not to get him mad.

"I'll try." He says.

"The first step is taking back your lie, we didn't do it. We were just playing a game." I say.

"I can't take it back now." He says.

"Yes you can." I reply.

"No I can't, you don't understand." He continues to argue.

"Really I don't understand? You don't understand how bad that lie was you need to take it back." I'm getting angry now, oh no.

"I do understand, that's why I can't take it back." Oh no, here comes the rush of anger.

"Clearly you don't, but I'll tell you something you will understand. Don't come to my Nobel prize ceremony." I yell this with conviction. Then I storm out. I hear him call my name, but I don't care. I thought we'd finally gotten to a place with no more fights. But I guess not. My Nobel prize ceremony is in a week, and I don't know if we'll be able to resolve this fight in time...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another day, another chapter. Still staying strong.

Chapter 8 (Amy's POV)

Drawers open and slam shut. I'm desperate to find something to wear. All my stuff is at Sheldon's place. Just a couple days ago we were living together, playing games together. Making out together. Now I'm mad again. When I first met Sheldon I knew he was self centered. I knew he would mostly care about himself. I guess I was expecting it. I guess the reason I'm so mad is because of how he went from being so sweet and caring about me to only caring about himself. I find a loose cardigan and sweat pants and change into them. A part of me hopes Sheldon is missing me, I doubt it. I sit down on my couch prepared to practice my speech until I see I have almost 50 texts from Penny saying the exact same thing,

"Where are you?!"

Instead of responding I decide to call her. Of course she answers.

"Amy where are you?" She yells into the phone.

"Me and Sheldon had a fight. So I'm back home."

"Oh that's why Sheldon was pacing around his apartment." As soon as Penny says this thoughts boggle through my head. Is he really nervous and thinking about me?

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"You know what, I'm coming over." She says that then hangs up. After 10 minutes there's a knock on the door and surprise, surprise it her.

"Ok Amy. What happened?" I have no answer to her question.

"I can't talk about it."

"Come on Amy. What happened." She starts to pout.

"Fine. Me and Sheldon didn't really sleep together. I wanted him to set the record straight but he refused. He was only thinking about himself. So I stormed out, and told him not to come to my Nobel prize ceremony."

"Wow. Amy. That's brave of you." She says.

" I couldn't take it any more. Any other lie, I would of been ok with. But a subject as serious as this. It was just too much."

"I understand." She says. That's when she hugs me. It's good to have Penny in my life. Most of the times she understands me. When she lets go. She stands up and walks to the door.

"Feel better Amy." She says and walks out. I'm so glad I have Penny in my life. Sure she can be a blabber mouth sometimes but during moments like this, when I need someone. As soon as she leaves I go and make my self some tea. Tea always calms me down. I think about yesterday, what happened. The make out session was great but the fight was not. Did I over react? I don't think so. I bring my hot cup if tea to the couch and sit. Taking sip by sip I hear a knock on the door. Could it be Penny again? Or maybe even Bernadette. I go and answer it. But its not one of the girls. Its Sheldon. He's holding my bags.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to avoid eye contact. I don't want to fall back into his deep beautiful blue eyes.

"I just want to show you something." I'm skeptical at first but I decide to let him. I step back and he walks in. He dials a phone number and speaks into his phone.

"Hey Leonard." He says.

"I just want to clarify that me and Amy didn't sleep together. We were playing a game. So please tell the rest of the gang that." There's a slight pause then he hangs up. He hands me my bags and walks out of my apartment. I can't help but chase after him.

"Sheldon wait!" I yell. He turns around.

"Umm.. Would you like to come in for tea and a game of counterfactuals?" He walks close to me, so close I can almost hear him breathing.

"Oh Amy, we haven't played that game in ages. I don't think it would be appropriate to play it now."

"Fine just a cup of tea." I propose.

"Amy I just want to go home. I am in no mood to drink or play anything." He kisses me on the cheek and walks away. I enter my apartment and slam the door. I don't know why he would just leave like that. I put my hand right where he kiss me, my cheek. Sheldon doesn't like to admit it but he I sort of romantic. I walk into my bedroom and just fall onto my bed. These last few weeks have been an emotional roller-coaster. There's been fighting, lies, jealousy and Nobel prizes. So much has happened. I don't know where I stand with Sheldon right now. I'm not as mad as him anymore. But he might be mad at me. My Nobel prize ceremony is next week. God knows what will happen then. So much as happened, yet there's still a lot more to happen. It pains me to think about it. I decide to try to fall asleep, but I one last text to send, and it's to Sheldon.

"Good night Dr. Cooper." I text. After 5 minutes he responds,

"Good night Dr. Fowler." I read it and drift off to sleep...

A/N: Sorry it was short!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I didn't post Friday or Saturday. Sorry about that. I tried to make this chapter have more detail. Just for you guys. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9 ( Sheldon's POV)

I've been getting harassed by Leonard ever since Amy "moved out" and I told him me and Amy didn't sleep together. I did it for Amy, yet I don't think we're fine. I don't think she's fine. My dark room scares me, enough to the fact that a have to have my blanket embrace me. I know I'm not one to think about other people but honestly no one thinks about me. They either want me to sleep with Amy or do something with them. Sure I take charge but still, some people need to take my feelings into consideration. So I don't want to sleep with Amy. So I still want Leonard to live with me. I don't know why but nothing seems to go my way. Everyone seems to yell at me when I say that. No one understands how I feel. The closest was Amy. I don't know what's going on with us. I left yesterday because I thought she wanted me to leave. I'm in my room alone, no one will hear me so I decide to get this pounding feeling off my chest. I know she won't hear me, I know no one will hear me. I just have to say it.

"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler, and I miss you."

I take a deep breath. I had to say it. Its the truth. You can only feel something for so long. Maybe next time I'll tell her this. I doubt it. It's Saturday, no work. Even if I had work, I wouldn't go. Still in the embrace of my blanket, I decide to finally get up. I have to be a little bit productive, I will not let my feeling about a girl ruin me. She's done enough. The way I try to forget all my problems is to drink tea, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Yet for once, it doesn't work. This problem won't be solved with any tea, or a good episode of Doctor Who. This has to be solved face to face. Usually this doesn't end well, but who knows. Sitting on my couch in my extremely empty apartment is not gonna help me with anything, its just gonna make it worse. I have to go, no matter what happens. No bus pants this time, I'm going to walk. This long on and off duel has to end. No matter what. I don't know how she will react, or how I will react. Usually I'm a very prepared person but around Amy I'm totally different. Her quirky personality attracts me, her bright pink lips tempt me. When ever I'm around her, my whole body freezes up. When ever I talk to her these days I always seem to say something wrong, or something good enough that she feels the need to kiss me, which of course I don't mind. It must be a side effect of love. Every day I love her more. I don't know how its even possible. But somehow she makes it happen. Her green eyes sparkle when she laughs. I haven't seen her laugh in a while. Too much has gone on. We used to be like two peas in a pod, always together with nary an argument. But not this year. So much tension between us. It has to end.

Walking to her apartment is long and hard, but finally I make it and knock on her door. Every time she answers the door she always seemed distressed. Always. Is that what I've done to her. She tells me to come in and I do so. I see cue cards on her coffee table.

"Is that your speech?" I ask. Great, bring up the Nobel prize. Very smart.

"Ya, it is." She replies.

"Have you memorized it?" I just can't stop bringing this up.

"No. I don't have an eidetic memory like you." She says.

"If you need help, I'm here." Well that's not going to help. I'm observing her every move. Little twitches, and eye rolls. She looks frustrated. I have to get this over with.

"Amy, can I ask you a question?" That's it I'm getting straight to the point.

"Sure." She rolls her eyes again. I wonder what I'm doing wrong.

"Where are we in this relationship? What is going on? Are you mad at me? Are we together? What's going on?"

"Honestly Sheldon I don't even know anymore. Do you want to be with me?" More questions. Great.

"Yes I want to be with you, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Are you over your jealousy?" She asks more questions, at least we're getting some where.

"I believe I am. Can I ask one more question? Why did you storm out yesterday?" I ask. She shakes a little a looks away.

"You really want the truth?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Well, I stormed out because... I couldn't take it any more not only did you lie about something that's very important to me, you were also being extremely self centered. I know I'm supposed to be expecting that but still." Her words get to me and they hurt. Well at least we're having a conversation.

"What do you mean, your supposed to be expecting it? Have you ever thought about how hard my life is. Every one thinks I'm self centered, they use it against me. But aren't we all. We want what's best for our selves. With me its different. I have pressure coming from every where. Leonard, Penny, you. It's hard. Have you ever thought about that?" I've finally opened up, now I'm waiting for a reaction.

"No Sheldon, I haven't. I guess we're both at fault here." I want to argue with her, and say its not really mine but that would create more problems. So I just nod my head slightly.

"Sheldon. I'm sorry. I have never really taken you feelings into account. Thank you for showing me that. You're right. You can come to my ceremony if you'd like."

"I think I'll come, and I'm sorry too. Could I hear your speech?"

"Of course, the ceremony is in two days I do need to practice." She says. I'm glad every thing is settled now. No more drama, just old us. She smiles at me and her green eye sparkle as she gets ready to start.

"Amy?" I say.

"Yes?" She replies.

"I've missed you." I finally let go, we're back and its something she needed to hear.

"Aww, Sheldon. I've missed you too." A tiny smile forms in the corner of her mouth as she starts her speech. I can't focus though. I think about the things I love about her, just right there. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her quirky personality, her intelligence. Now I finally notice, she really does deserve that Nobel prize. I watch her speak, her tempting lips. Her speech is now near its end. The words I've got seemed to be good. I've been to distracted. When she finishes she looks at me expecting a review.

"Ummm... It was great!" I say.

"Thanks." She replies. She twirls a little then blushes.

"Amy?"

"Yes?" She replies.

"I love you." These words I need her to hear. Its about how romantic I'll get, she deserves to experience it.

"I love you too." She says, then leans in and places her lips on mine. Instead of fighting off I melt into the kiss and enjoy it. This moment right now, is the best place I could be now. With the woman I love...


End file.
